


Someone Has A Crush

by Tortellini



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Awkward Crush, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crushes, Feelings Realization, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jealousy, M/M, Realization, Secret Crush, Sexuality, Sexuality Crisis, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Jimmy doesn't like Thomas Barrow. Or does he? Anna thinks he actually does.Oneshot/drabble





	Someone Has A Crush

Jimmy Kent hated Thomas Barrow. He really did, more than anything else in the whole entire world.

“I just hate Thomas!” He said out loud to the room at large. “He’s awful! I hate him with his ‘oooh, I’m so smart!’ and his ‘oooh I’m so pretty’ and most of all his ‘oooh I have nice hair’!”

Across from him at the table, Anna smirked.

“Looks like someone has a crush.”

Jimmy huffed. “Can we please try to focus on my problem here?”

He didn’t get it. Sigh.


End file.
